Sometimes Around the Midnight
by Monz Pollen
Summary: A veces los recuerdos son tan doloroso que no nos dejan en paz ni un segundo. Tal vez ella nunca había estado ahí o tal vez sí y había decidido que no lo perdonaría.


**Sometimes Around the Midnight**

Nueva historia de mi loca cabeza, espero que les guste.

M, por lemmon. Si eres sensible, por favor evítalo.

Música recomendada: Sometime Around the Midnight, The Airborne Toxic Event

** watch?v=UYPoMjR6-Ao**

Sin más que decir, que lo disfrutes y no olvides dejar review, hazme feliz.

Besos Monz Pollen

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Jo Beta Ffad, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Se despertó envuelto en cientos de hojas, intentos de cartas que nunca entregaría; en medio de versos sucios y mal escritos. Nunca había tenido el don de la escritura, pero era una manera de externar lo que sentía. Olía a alcohol, su ropa sucia y rota, el olor penetrante producto de no haberse bañado en sabrá dios cuántos días, la cama sin tender.

Entre todo el desastre, lo único que parecía intacto era la foto de ella que tenía en su mesita de noche, resplandecía bajo la luz del sol, la tomó y se dedicó a mirarla… era tan hermosa y él había sido tan estúpido por haberla dejado esa noche en el bosque.

Cuando se incorporó las botellas que estaban en el piso se rompieron bajos sus pies, había restos de los animales que había cazado noches atrás… tenía sed, una sed incontrolable que no se apagaba con nada. No sabía qué estaba pasando, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo igual. Cada día que pasaba le era cada vez más difícil sostenerse con sangre animal, pero era fuerte, y mantenía la promesa que le había hecho a su padre cuando volvió de su época de rebeldía, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir haciéndolo.

Un tímido rayo de sol entraba por la ventana del departamento en donde vivía, su piel resplandeció cuando este la tocó. Recordó cuando se mostró por primera vez a ella, era tan valiente… cualquiera le habría tenido miedo, pero no ella, no su nena de cabello chocolate.

Se levantó de la cama huyendo del recuerdo que lo atormentó por unos instantes. ¿Algún día se apagarían?, no lo sabía. Había intentado por todos los medios hacerlo. Se acostaba con una mujer diferente cada noche buscando alguna que le llegara por lo menos a los talones a su nena, pero ninguna lo hacía… ella era irremplazable. Ni siquiera entendía por qué la buscaba, todas las mañanas con el efecto del alcohol aún es sus venas, se prometía nunca más volver a hacerlo, pero era débil, y en cuando recordaba su promesa ya estaba demasiado embrutecido como para detenerse; la misma promesa sin cumplir todas las mañanas.

Pero esta vez había tenido un progreso importante. No había salido durante toda la semana. Luchó contra la necesidad que sentía de salir a buscarla en alguien más, pero fue fuerte y no lo hizo. Se sentía desesperado los recuerdos habían sido sus compañeros durante su encierro y de alguna manera la sentía cerca. Pero no podía permitirse recordarla… le hacía daño tenerla en sus pensamientos.

A veces quería regresar el tiempo y no haberla llevado a la fiesta, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a lo que ella le pedía no hubiese pasado ese accidente y él, no tendría que haberla abandonado. Pero el hubiera no existe, esa era su realidad. Le había pedido que continuara con su vida y tal vez ella ahora estaba en los brazos de otro que disfrutaba lo que le pertenecía, le ardieron las entrañas de coraje cuando ese pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza.

Hoy habían pasado algunos años; tal vez dos o tres, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Los recuerdos lograron su cometido, lo atormentaron al punto de la locura y no pudo más. Sus pies cobraron vida y lo sacaron de la inmundicia que era su departamento. A la mitad del camino recordó su promesa, primera vez que le pasaba, y quiso regresar pero su mente le recordó que ahí estaba su presencia invocada por la sesión de recuerdos. Siguió su camino huyendo de su pasado, de ella.

Todas las noches iba al mismo lugar; un bar ubicado en una esquina de la cuidad de Seattle, el lugar donde vivía desde que la dejó, el bar se llamaba "Exótica". Unas mujeres extravagantes enseñando todo su cuerpo lo atendían cada noche, se le insinuaban descaradamente pero él, no las veía. Le parecía repugnante la manera en la que se tocaban intentando llamar su atención. Ella nunca habría hecho eso… detuvo a su mente cuando se dio cuenta el rumbo que estaba tomando y, por primera vez en todas las noches que tenía en ese lugar, se permitió mirar a las mujeres que había ahí.

Estaba sentado en una mesa en la esquina, desde ahí podía ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero miraba sin ver, era un ser sin vida. Entró una mujer, deslumbrante su cabello que caía sobre su espalda en rizos chocolate. La miró por un instante y el alcohol lo traicionó, pensó que era ella… su cabello, sus ojos. Se levantó sin pensarlo y caminó hacia ella tirando las cosas a su paso. Le coqueteó descaradamente, sabía el efecto que tenía su belleza en las mujeres, sin pensarlo la tomó de la cintura. Ella lo miró asustada al principio, pero después se perdió en su mirada de miel, le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era ella, sintió repulsión por un instante, pero extrañaba de sobre manera el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de una mujer.

Le invitó un trago y hablaron de trivialidades… que cómo se llamaba, qué hacía. De repente ella se acercó seductora dejando ver una parte de su revelador escote. Él no perdió tiempo y lo miró, una parte de él le pedía que se alejara de ella, pues con el solo hecho de atreverse a mirar a esa mujer traicionaba el recuerdo de su niña. Pero la otra mitad de su conciencia estaba embrutecida por el coqueteo sin restricción de su acompañante.

La parte que lo incitaba a llevársela a la cama ganó a la parte a la que le decía que no lo hiciera…

La levantó delicadamente de la silla donde estaba sentada, la vio acomodarse el pequeño vestido que se le amoldaba deliciosamente a las caderas, se lamió los labios. Sin miramientos le susurró al oído una propuesta sucia y ella sin pensarlo, la aceptó.

Salieron del bar y él la subió a su coche. Arrancó y la llevó a un hotel de mala muerte cercano al bar. Ella, desesperada por tener a un hombre de semejante belleza no pudo esperar y comenzó explorar su abdomen por debajo de su camisa. Él sintió sus manitas en su abdomen de acero e imaginó que era ella, se dejó tocar sin poner un límite. Cuando llegaron al hotel, él ya estaba medio desnudo y ella tenía el vestido sobre su cintura.

Se bajaron del coche, se arreglaron sus mal puestos atuendos y se dirigieron al lobby del hotel. Ni siquiera esperaron para llegar a la habitación, se tocaban seductoramente en el camino. La estrelló contra la pared y empezó a besarla de manera sucia, en ese momento ella sintió miedo, su aliento alcohólico asqueó a la chica; pero no podía soltarse, la fuerza que tenía el hombre era tremenda. Intentó gritar pero él la miró a los ojos y quedó idiotizada por la belleza deslumbrante de su atacante. Siguió besándola y en algún momento ella comenzó a responderle el beso, fue bajando hasta su cuello y aspiró el aroma de su sangre, lamió la yugular y la sintió en su boca. Abrió la puerta de la habitación con dificultad y cuando lo logró la aventó dentro de la habitación. Ella estaba tirada en medio de esta con el cabello sobre su cara y se levantaba temerosa. _—_No quiero hacer esto _—_ le dijo pero ya no escuchaba… su parte de vampiro se estaba apoderando de él.

La levantó delicadamente del piso y ella forcejeó un instante con él… _—_No tengas miedo querida, solo quiero sexo, tú también. ¿No es cierto? _—_La besó sin ternura y ella se embriagó con su sabor. No puso más resistencia, él ya la tenía.

La comenzó a desnudar, sin delicadeza… su vestido, el brassier, las bragas. Él seguía indecentemente vestido para a situación, solo se deleitaba mirando su exquisito cuerpo desnudo. Ella lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y bajo sus manos para desabrocharla; pero no la dejó, detuvo sus manos y él empezó a desabotonarla tortuosamente, botón a botón; poco a poco su pecho iba viendo la luz. Ella se lamió los labios… ¡Estaba a punto de tener al hombre más hermoso en la faz de la tierra entre sus piernas!

Cuando hubo terminado, le dio un beso hambriento cargado de excitación, la tocó descaradamente por todo su cuerpo, de nuevo… si un rastro de ternura en su toque, solo sexo salvaje y apremiante, sus pechos, sus pezones, su abdomen, su sexo, y la hizo gritar con su mano en su clítoris.

Por un instante se sintió poseída por el demonio del placer, ya no tenía miedo solo excitación. Se arrodilló a los pies de su amante y sin preámbulos le desabotonó el pantalón, esta vez él no la detuvo, lo bajó lentamente, lo miraba a los ojos y descubrió un leve destello cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tramando. Cuando la prenda llegó a sus tobillos subió las manos por sus piernas deteniéndose tortuosamente en el resorte de su ropa interior. Él gruñó desesperado, la tomó de las manos y la obligó a que lo bajara, y lo hizo de manera rápida. Se sorprendió al ver su masculinidad lista y en posición, levantó la mirada y él le dio una mueca de satisfacción. _—_No te lo esperabas, ¿Te asusta? _—_le dijo. ¡Oh no! Ella no se asustaba… posó sus manos en el abdomen de su acompañante y comenzó a bajar sus manos, se detuvo a unos centímetros antes de él, después empezó a jugar con la lengua en su ombligo, lo seguía mirando. Tomó su miembro, lo envolvió con toda su mano y comenzó a realizar movimientos de arriba abajo, lo escuchó gemir y le sonrió. Acercó su boca de nuevo a su abdomen y comenzó a dejar un camino de besos. El siguiente movimiento lo tomó por sorpresa, empezó a masajear el glande con su dedo pulgar haciendo círculos; seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima, disfrutaba verlo como se deshacía en sus manos.

Acto seguido mordió sus labios y después formó una "o" con ellos, lentamente lo introdujo dentro de su boca y lo lamió. De nuevo se detuvo en el glande y lo succionó levemente, después lo sacó de su boca y sopló un poco sobre él, de su boca salió el gemido más sexy que había escuchado en su vida. La miró y ella le guiñó el ojo; lo volvió a tomar entre sus labios y movió su cabeza delante y atrás sosteniéndolo de la base, así estuvo durante un momento hasta que se detuvo súbitamente, él le lanzó una miranda interrogante, nuevamente se acercó a él y dejó besos húmedos en la punta, lo sentía entregarse de nuevo, gemir enloquecido y por sorpresa lo introdujo de nuevo en su boca, él echó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos, ella se detuvo y él bajó la mirada. _—_No dejes de mirarme. _—_Él le sonrió de lado y volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella. Inmediatamente siguió con su trabajo y subió una mano por su torso y después la bajó hasta que llegó hasta sus testículos y los apretó con cuidado. Sintió su orgasmo cerca y se separó de él, lo miró orgullosa y se levantó de la posición en la que estaba. Los ojos de él brillaban por la lujuria, sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre ella la tumbó sobre la cama y la penetró; ella gritó de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Estocadas firmes y sin contemplaciones.

Podía sentir la sangre correr rápidamente por sus venas, la boca se le hizo agua. Se detuvo un momento para controlarse… sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, sus músculos se tensaron, su gesto cambió; no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría controlarse.

Ella arqueó su cuerpo disfrutando su miembro entre sus piernas y gimió fuerte ¡Como extrañaba sentirse entre los labios de una mujer! —Vamos querido, fóllame —dijo ella al no sentir que se movía. Y sus deseos fueron órdenes, empezó a marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas, fuertes y deliciosas…

El alcohol le nublaba los pensamientos, la sangré palpitaba en su yugular ante el inminente orgasmo y ella volvió a sentir miedo. Sintió como su vagina lo abrazaba y su lado vampírico se apoderó de él…

Ella gritó hasta que se le desgarró la garganta, pero nadie la escuchó o si lo hicieron, no atendieron sus gritos. Él luchaba con su instinto podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, el calor bajar por la garganta… y no se pudo controlar la mordió y bebió toda su sangre ignorando el grito de terror de la chica cuando vio a la muerte frente a ella. La soltó cuando bebió toda su sangre, salió de ella cargando una enorme loza de culpa sobre su espalda; se vistió lentamente y cuando hubo terminado la tapó con las sábanas blancas.

Salió del hotel, bajo la mirada inquisidora de la recepcionista, él no volteó a mirarla. Sintió el aire frío de la noche pegar contra su cuerpo, miró su reloj de mano era alrededor de la medianoche, se encaminó a buscar su coche y pensó en volver al bar; pero recordó el cadáver que había dejado en el cuarto. Se estremeció de nuevo sintió la culpa entrar en su cuerpo, pero no la dejó. Al fin y al cabo era un vampiro y esa era su naturaleza, la había dejado de lado por mucho tiempo y ella estaba ahí implacable, esperando que él la dejara salir y está noche ella lo había logrado. Cuando estuvo frente a su coche rechazó la idea de sacarlo del lugar, nadie podría contra él, era un monstruo podía matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

Caminó por las calles oscuras de Seattle, debajo de las tenues luces de los faroles. Sentía que la gente lo miraba, recordó que no había limpiado su cara después de haber bebido a la chica, se detuvo en un local y se miró en él, no había rastro pero se dio cuenta de que esta noche parecía más un monstruo, sus ojos estaban oscuros y su mandíbula estaba apretada, no le gustaba para nada esa imagen. Siguió caminado y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más lo hizo, hasta que llegó a su departamento. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y sacó la llave, entró y la encontró sentada en el banquillo de su piano, lo único que se había permitido tener de su vida pasada.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí?

Era más bonita de lo que la recordaba, y lo miraba con reproche. — ¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó. Y de nuevo la culpa lo llenó. Esta vez no pudo controlarla, sus acciones lo abofetearon. No había sido capaz de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a ella y a su padre.

Se levantó del banquillo del piano y pasó sus manos por las teclas de este. Su cabello colgaba libre por su espalda y ella estaba usando un vestido de gasa rosa que se ajustaba su cuerpo junto con unas bailarinas del mismo tono del vestido. Él cerró la puerta, dejó caer las llaves y cerró los ojos esperando que solo fuera una alucinación, pero cuando los abrió ella seguía allí, intacta, brillando bajo la luz de la luna. El aroma de su sangre lo golpeó poco después, sus instintos vampíricos se hicieron presentes al instante de nuevo… sus ojos oscuros, la mandíbula apretada, ponzoña dentro de su boca, intentó reponerse y como por arte de magia, lo logró.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —le dijo después de mucho tiempo.

—Soy más lista de lo que crees.

—No cabe duda —le sonrió—, ¿cómo has estado?

—Mentiría si te dijera que bien. Te extraño, aún.

—Lo siento…

—Deberías. ¿Te diste cuenta de cuán egoísta fue lo que hiciste?

—Lo sé, pero no podía ponerte en peligro.

—Siempre fue acerca de eso, ¿cierto? Nunca pensaste en el daño que me causarías. Será como si no hubiera existido. Te quedaste aquí —señaló su corazón—, no es como si hubieras sido cualquier persona. ¿De verdad creíste que sería así de fácil?

—Lo siento —no supo qué más decir.

—Te he perdonado, aunque no lo creas —le sonrió.

— ¿Ahora usas vestidos? —le dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Te gusta? —le dijo dando una vuelta y la falda de su vestido voló.

—Te ves preciosa —le dijo acortando la distancia entre los dos.

— ¡No! —gritó cuando notó que se acercaba—, por favor, no soy inmune a tus encantos.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —le dijo pícaro.

—Malo… si tomamos en cuenta que estoy con alguien más —la sangre le hirvió.

— ¿Ah sí, quién?

—Sí, Jacob —y el corazón se le fue a los pies. ¿Había ido solo a echarle a la cara que se había quedado con él?

— ¿A qué viniste?

— ¿No quieres que esté aquí? Puedo irme si lo deseas.

—No, quédate.

Definitivamente estaba insolente. No era como la recordaba, frágil. El tiempo le había dado el valor de enfrentarse a él como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Una parte de él se alegraba porque ahora parecía poder cuidarse sola, no sabía si su nuevo amor sería capaz de protegerla como él lo hacía.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban entre las tinieblas. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio que los rodeaba, tal vez por miedo a que dijeran más de lo que querían decir.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad él logró romper el silencio.

— ¿Lo quieres?

—No más de lo que te quise a ti. He llegado a pensar que más que amarte debería odiarte por haberte llevado mi capacidad de amar, pero… no puedo —él abrió su boca para decir algo—. No digas nada, no es necesario, sé que dirás que lo sientes. A pesar que de cierta forma te he perdonado, no puedo olvidar el hecho de que me dejaste rota, te llevaste los mejores años de mi vida. De él solo diré que es una buena compañía.

De nuevo intentó acercarse y esta vez no lo alejó. Cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel y sus poros se erizaron, por un momento pensó que era solo un sueño y en ese momento lo descartó…era real o, por lo menos, así se sentía.

Ella instintivamente tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¿En algún momento pensaste en cuánto dolería? —le dijo ella mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

—Siempre lo hice, ahora aún lo hago, pero no encontré ninguna otra solución.

—Extrañaba esto —Le dijo acariciando la parte posterior de su mano con sus dedos.

—Yo también —sonrió.

—Con él no se siente tan bien… siempre es cálido y yo desarrollé una cierta obsesión por el frío —lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos.

Para ese momento estaban sentados a los pies de la cama, que a pesar de ser de una sola plaza era lo suficientemente alta para que los pies de ella colgaran y los meciera cual niña pequeña. Después de otro momento en silencio y perdidos en sus miradas, ella decidió levantarse y soltar su mano, al instante él se sintió vacío…extrañaba tanto ese contacto.

— ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? —Le dijo tomando una de las hojas que estaban tiradas en el piso en una esquina solitaria—, no solías hacerlo.

—Digamos que he cambiado de hábitos.

—Lo dices por la chica que mordiste.

— ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? —Si bien había hecho mención sobre eso cuando llegó no había tenido cabeza para pensar sobre eso.

—Solo lo sé Edward, no me pidas explicaciones.

—Es la primera vez que lo hago desde que… me fui, lo prometo.

—No es necesario que lo hagas, confío en ti, es solo que pensé que serías un poco más fuerte con eso. Ahora soy un poco más consciente de lo que hubiera pasado conmigo.

—No lo hubiera hecho contigo, eres…eras mi vida —se corrigió—. Además, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlo, pero no sé qué pasa, últimamente que tengo más sed que de costumbre, la sangre animal ya no es suficiente. He llegado a pensar que es la reacción de mi cuerpo a falta de ti —dijo más para él que para ella, aunque parecía que no estaba escuchando, leía la hoja que había encontrado minutos atrás.

—Ahora escribes. ¿Hay algo que no hagas?

—Es mi forma de deshacerme de lo que siento —le dijo acercándose a ella y quitándole la hoja de sus manos. Si hubiera podido sonrojarse lo hubiera hecho, todas esas notas eran para ella.

Cómo explicarle que cada una de las letras que había escrito, en cada página que encontrara dentro de esa habitación, eran para ella. De nuevo se agachó y tomo otra hoja de los cientos que había:

_Amor mío, mi musa, sí, yo también puedo escribirte.__Los caminos que trazaron tus labios sobre la piel de mi nuca me acechan todavía hoy a estas horas en que la luna dicta su sentencia. Fuiste aquella caricia improvisada, intempestiva, aquel roce alucinante que desvió mis pisadas hacia el mar que todo lo borra. Cómo puede ser el mundo tan hermoso, el tiempo tan corto, cuando encontramos la brújula..._

Y así la lista de versos era interminable, ella siguió levantando las hojas que se interponían en su camino y leía cada una de ellas. Él no se opuso más a eso, le gustó la sensación que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando ella leía cada nota, era como si aún fueran pareja y él recitara cada palabra en su oído.

Ella estaba maravillada por el talento que tenía él, su orgullo crecía cada vez que leía un verso, de alguna manera sabía que cada palabra ahí escrita era para ella. Levantó una última hoja, la leyó y lo miró. A pesar de tener un aspecto desolador, aún había rastro del guapo vampiro que fue alguna vez, sus labios seguían siendo rojo manzana y quiso morderlos, los ojos estaban perdiendo el color miel y empezaban a teñirse un poco de rojo, su mandíbula apretada que delataba su nerviosismo. Se acercó sin pensarlo y tomó su cara entre sus manos, se perdió en sus ojos, que perdieron al instante cualquier rastro del monstruo recién salido, y se llenaron de una especie de ternura; su mandíbula se relajó son su toqué y la tomó por la cintura. Después se pegó a su pecho y el aroma de él, le trajo recuerdos de una adolescencia feliz que él se había llevado… lo echaba tanto de menos.

Él la apretó a su cuerpo, estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, seguro la había pasado mal sin él, cómo rayos no pensó que le hacía más daño dejándola que manteniéndola con él. Dejó un casto beso en su coronilla y espero que ella se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvieron así por un momento, demasiado corto tal vez.

Ella levantó su cara y de nuevo se sintió en su hogar, sus brazos y sus ojos, lo eran. Era reconfortante la sensación que recorría su cuerpo mientras él frotaba sus manos en espalda. Y la sensación apremiante de besarse los tomó por sorpresa. Ella pasó sus manos por su cuello acercándola a sus brazos, pidiéndole sin palabras que la besara. Él tenía miedo de que se escapara como agua entre sus dedos porque una parte de él, la que se mantenía con los pies en la tierra, le decía que debía estar soñando… todo era tan real, pero era tan intensas las manos en su nuca acariciándolo suavemente, que mandó a callar a esa parte de su cabeza y lo hizo. Tomó entre sus labios su dulce labio inferior, lo saboreó lentamente, sin prisas, no quería asustarla. Ella empezó a mover sus manos entre su cabello y él perdió la razón… Se besaron un tiempo, demasiado corto tal vez, pero tan intenso que los dejó flotando en su propia nube por algún tiempo más.

Ella se separó de cuerpo y la sensación de vacío lo invadió. Se fue a parar a una esquina de la habitación como si estuviera castigada con sus manitas jugando con el frente de su vestido.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí —le dijo aún sin mirarlo.

—Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho.

—No te arrepientas, yo no lo hago. Es solo que no sé si podré irme después de esto… fue mejor de lo que recordaba.

—No es necesario que te vayas, puedes quedarte. Si deseas, podemos empezar de nuevo.

Él realmente lo deseaba, desde que la vio sentada en el banquillo del piano supo que no podría dejarla ir.

—No. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue comenzar de nuevo cuando me dejaste? ¿Qué me garantiza que no irás de nuevo? Lo hiciste una vez, fácilmente podrías hacerlo otra, además es demasiado tarde y yo no debería estar aquí —le dijo volteándose para mirarlo.

—Fui un tonto, no pensé en que te hacía más daño dejándote —le dijo acercándose, pero ella dio un paso atrás. La miró extrañado, hace un momento ella propició ese pequeño beso y ahora ella lo rechazaba. Un rastro de inseguridad se apoderó de él y si Jacob lo hacía mejor que él—. Por favor quédate, no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti, me muero Bella, que no me ves, estoy hecho un asco, no puedo más —le dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y jalando su cabello de desesperación—. Te amo, por favor quédate conmigo.

Pero ella no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí, solo despertó y estaba sentada en el banquillo del piano con la latente sensación de que estaba esperando algo, o alguien. Después escuchó la cerradura de la entrada abrirse y acto seguido apareció él, su sueño de adolescente estaba parado frente a ella, abatido, ya casi no era nada de lo que recordaba, pero aún conservaba el sus ojos bonitos que la miraban sorprendido al verla dentro de su departamento sin saber dónde vivía, porque había perdido el contacto hace mucho tiempo ya.

Y ahora, en un extraño movimiento estaban acostados en su cama. Él la miraba enamorado, hace tanto que nadie la veía así, o tal vez lo hacía alguien más pero nunca se sintió como cuando lo hacía él. El color rosa suave empezó a invadir sus mejillas qué rozó con un suave toque de sus dedos temiendo romperla o que se esfumara por alguna extraña razón, pero no lo hizo. Aún estaba ahí, frente a él, iluminada por un suave rayo de luna que la hacía ver hermosa. Instintivamente él empezó a mirar sus labios deseando besarla por segunda vez, pero ella, de nuevo, sospechó sus negras intenciones y no pudo hacer más que esconder su cara en su cuello. Él la abrazó y esa sensación de un abrazo reconfortante que había olvidado lo que se sentía, la recorrió haciendo erizar todos los vellos de su cuerpo que a gritaba cuánto lo extrañaba.

Él comenzó a dibujar figuras sin sentido en su espalda y bajó sus dedos, sintió la reacción que su cuerpo tenía ante estos. Su lado pervertido le decía que de seguir de esa manera la tendría donde la quería en un instante. Pero todo con ella era suave e inocente, era una especie de prueba que tenía que superar para ver si aún existía el Edward de antes y había sido comido por el de ahora. Y lo logró, solo estaban abrazados sin decir nada, solo disfrutando de la compañía que habían anhelado por tanto tiempo y por fin habían logrado disfrutar.

De repente sintió la respiración de ella ir decayendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y a él lo invadía la tranquilidad que solo su presencia podría traerle. Hasta podría decirse que, por primera vez en sus ciento y tantos años, habría podido descansar a pesar del olor que le quemaba la garganta y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento y olvidando que, tal vez mañana, ella ya no estuviera con él.

El sol quemaba su piel como la mañana anterior, disfrutaba del calor que este le proporcionaba. Se sentía revitalizado, hasta podría decir que feliz. No había echado de menos que ella ya no estaba a su lado hasta que se removió en la cama y la sintió vacía, fría. Se asustó, la buscó desesperadamente por toda la habitación, pero ella no estaba. En su cabeza cabía la pequeñísima posibilidad de que ella lo eligiera y amaneciera junto a él como lo habían hecho muchas veces en la casa de su padre, pero ya nada era como esos años felices. Ahora, ella ya no estaba. No se explicaba cómo es que se había ido, aún recordaba el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo y juraba que estaban tan juntos que habría sentido cuando se escapó. Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido en algún lugar de la habitación. El sonar incesante de su celular le taladraba los oídos, hasta que lo encontró en la esquina más lejana del lugar.

— ¿Hola? —contestó recordando que habría podido no hacerlo.

— ¡Edward, gracias a Dios contestaste!

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué quieres? Creo que fui lo suficientemente explícito cuando dije que no quería que me llamaran.

— Lo sé, pero tengo que decirte algo, no cuelgues —le dijo presintiendo el movimiento de su hermano. Se quedó callada un instante, pensando en cómo darle la noticia a su hermano— Ayer… —hizo una pausa eterna.

—Por favor Alice, me preocupas.

—Ayer… Bella sufrió un accidente, está grave.

—Pero ella estuvo aquí… ayer.


End file.
